umbrella
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: He was not going to die. Not now, not ever. I will be by your side until the end. Know that we have each other, and you can stand under my umbrella. Shikatema.


No clouds in my storms

No clouds in my storms

Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank

Coming down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella

She fly higher than weather

And G5's are better, You know me,

An anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day

Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine

Rihanna where you at?

umbrella

Temari could only stare at his body in shock as the enemy ninja ran a kunai though his body. Suddenly everything slowed down. The red coming from his abdomen looked like thick quarter sized raindrops as his back slowly arched, like he was going to do a summersault. Instead, he went closer and closer to the ground, slowly, slowly, slowly… then, his head touched the ground and then the Slow Motion button turned off.

She moved, she didn't know what she was doing but she knew she was doing something; swing the fan, thrown kunai, swing the fan again, jump, kick, paper talisman, hand motions, swing the fan, repeat. Then suddenly, someone hit STOP on the Fast-Forward and she stood there staring at the remains of a ninja. The mission objective was gone from her head. It didn't matter anymore, if it was death or interrogation. It didn't matter, it didn't matter….

There was one thing that mattered.

She looked over to his body and saw that his abdomen was ripped open and blood was slowly pouring out of his wound. His hands and face were pale, he was loosing blood quickly. How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! She shut her eyes and opened them confidently.

He was not going to die.

No, not today, not ever from this wound. On her life, she would make sure of it.

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

She rushed over to him while biting her finger and making the proper hand motions. As she reached him Kirikiri Mai appeared. With one look at the body, she rushed off towards his home. She made a second set of hand motions while trying to keep her hands steady and summoned an old grey weasel that had no scythe. Immediately, the grey weasel put her hand on Temari's thigh and then touched the body's cold leg. Temari took one of his hands and brought the thumb up to his mouth where she crushed his thumb inbetween his teeth. Once she spotted the blood, she took his hand out and then grabbed his other hand. Then very carefully and slowly she recreated the hand motions for the summoning justu. When she finished, she put his thumb into the ground, willing for all her might that the wife of the Alpha male to appear.

With a poof, the old female wolf was standing in front of her. Upon seeing her Master in such a state, the old wolf let out a terrifying yelp and immediately began to work on stopping the blood loss. The grey weasel turned to her and said

"Mistress, you can only summon twice more and still have extra chakra to support yourself. Three summons and you will be on the ground, unable to do anything but sleep your energy back. "

"Thank you." She said, her lips cracked and her dry throat throbbed. With a nod, the old weasel poofed away. Temari then turned to the old wolf who had taken her now stained nozzle our of her masters abdomen.

"I have stopped the bleeding but the repair of the organs is not undoable. I must be undisturbed however. A pinch deeper and there would have been no hope."

"I understand." Temari replied and she reopened the bite wound on her thumb and made the hand signals quickly and a larger male weasel poofed in front of her.

"Mistress?" The low rumble of the weasel's voice was soothing to her ear.

"Kamaitachi, it is good to see you again. I need you to stay here and protect Shikamaru and his wolf that is healing him. He cannot be moved lest he'll die."

"I understand Mistress." The weasel said glancing from the dead ninja's body back to her mistress.

Temari reached into a pocket inside of her kimono and pulled out a soldier's pill. She put it into her mouth and swallowed gingerly, it was hard to do with her throat dry and no water.

She grabbed her fan and put it in its place on her back and she addressed her weasel again.

"Kamaitachi, I'm going to look for supplies. I sent Kirikiri Mai back to the village for help but it will be at least a day and a half before she reaches the outskirts of Konoha. It will then take her another day to get into the city itself."

"I understand." The weasel bowed and with one last glance at Shikamaru's body, the old wolf, and Kamaitachi, she set off into the forest. She would find enough supplies to last them; she wouldn't come back until she did. For survivals sake and more importantly for his. After all, she said she wasn't going to let him die. Not today, not today, not ever from this wound because if he did,

she would die too.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Temari looked up at the sky and judged it had taken her half an hour to get to the stream that she was now standing in front of. She reached into her kimono again and pulled out a small scroll and opened it on the ground. She pressed her hands into one of the symbols and a small vial appeared. She took it and took off the small top with a 'clink.' She then dipped the vial into the water and it filled quickly. She then held it at eye level and inserted chakra into the vial. The water began to glow a light blue and she smiled. She set the vial down and went to the second symbol on the scroll and out poofed a large container. As she the container filled with water, she noticed fish swimming upstream.

Once the container was full, she screwed the cap back on and rolled up the scroll and tucked it back into her kimono. She took out a kunai and watched carefully as another fish struggled to swim upstream. She her body inched out over the water, hovering, silently like a lioness in the savannah. There! She struck quickly and was satisfied to see a fish on the end of her kunai. She took the kunai out of the fish and as much as she didn't want to have the fish suffocate and bleed to death she also didn't want to walk back with a headless fish. When he got well enough to move, they would set up camp here which would make things a lot easier.

When she returned, the old wolf was still healing his abdomen with Kamaitachi sternly standing guard. She chuckled slightly at her weasel; her arms were crossed with a sour look in her face.

"Something wrong Kamaitachi?" Temari asked handing her weasel the fish. "Can you gut this while I start a fire?" she asked before her weasel could respond.

"Of course Mistress. There is nothing wrong mistress, you were gone for so long that I worried. But I could still sense you and the area and I knew there was no danger near." Kamaitachi said using a little of the water to clean off a stone and then using its claws to then gut the fish. Temari chuckled again as she began to clear a small area for a fire.

"Ookami-baasama, how is he doing?" She asked more seriously.

"Much better." Her voice was old, weary, but still powerful. "His blood loss has stopped and I am repairing his abdomen right now. You were right to call me quickly, though I do not know how you did it. He would have died if it had been moments longer. He has just enough blood to survive."

"That is good to hear. Will we be able to move him soon? I found a nice spot by the river that would be much easier to make camp at."

"As soon as I finish healing his outer skin, you may move him. Until then, any movement will cause more internal damage. But you must tell me Young One, how did you summon me with my Master unconscious?"

Temari blew gently onto the small fire and it quickly grew. She turned to the old wolf and said "I summoned my weasel Hana. She is the same level as you and amongst healing abilities, can also act as a medium of chakra. I knew he would heal faster under your nose instead of Hana's so I carefully made the hand motions and drew blood from his finger but used my chakra to summon you."

"I see. Well the Master and I, and the rest of the Nara Clan are indebted to you."

"No." Temari said firmly.

"No?" The old wolf asked curiously.

"Shikamaru… he is… he is my comrade, my ally, and more importantly my best friend. You owe me nothing because he would do the same for me. I know it. Friends do not owe each other anything than being there for each other. It is what is expected and what is done."

The old wolf paused and said slowly "Then friendship is a duty?"

"No!"

The old wolf chuckled and Temari had a feeling that something wise and true was going to come out of her mouth and she wouldn't like it.

"You regard him more than a friend do you not?"

Temari swore in her head and turned back towards the fire. Well, at least she guessed correctly about what was going to come out of her mouth. The truth was is that the older wolf was right. Her heart pounded for him, yearned for him, ached for him and yet she refused to let him know. She didn't know why she refused to let any inclination of her feelings show but at the same time, she was contented in being beside him. Being his best friend, his ultimate confidant. No matter what, even if they both got married to different people, her feelings for him would never change.

As much as they denied it, they both knew that they needed each other. Combined together they are Yin and Yang, two very different people and yet unavoidably joined together. There was no helping it, it's simply the way they are. Temari supposed that he could be considered her true love but to her instead of the both of them being two beings together, she felt as though he completed her. He was the calm, relaxed, and brilliance that she lacked. To her, she was the headstrong, muscle, and fury that he was not. Together they completed each other. Together were they truly themselves.

If only he knew.

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

After Temari had eaten, she felt weary and she knew she needed to rest. She felt safe under Kamaitachi and moved over next to him. As she laid down next to him, she felt his claws grip her and move her so that her head was resting in his lap. She smiled and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

When Temari's eyes fluttered open, it was dark outside. The fire was low but the air was warm so there was no real need for the fire other than to cook. She pushed herself up and felt her muscles ache in protest but she ignored it. Kamaitachi looked at her with his typical stern but gentle gaze.

"Mistress, it is nearing the light of day."

She scrunched her brow at him. "You mean I slept the whole rest of the afternoon and night?"

"Yes Mistress. There were no intruders anywhere near here as well."

"You kept watch all night? Are you not tired?"

The weasel snorted with disgust. "I have barley used up any energy Mistress."

Temari smirked. "Good, as is expected of course."

"Of course." Kamaitachi said smirking back.

Temari then turned her attention to Shikamaru. The older wolf seemed to be sleeping, her muzzle pushing gently into his side, perhaps to comfort him. She checked his pulse and it seemed steady. She noticed the old wolfs muzzle rise, she must have noticed her.

"When it pleases you, my Master can be moved now. I have finished healing him."

"Thank you Ookami-baasama."

"No, thank you Tema-chan."

Temari looked at the older wolf shocked. She had never heard anyone use a nickname for her in her entire life. "Tema-chan? Where did that come from?"

The old wolf chuckled. "From the Master of course."

Temari felt her face flush red. "Wha-why? Why would he use such a name?"

"I do not know. Ask him. Personally, I think it's cute." The old wolf said and then lowered her head.

Temari stared at the wolf in shock and then at Shikamaru. His… nickname? For her? But why? No one had ever given her a nickname or saw it necessary to do so. She liked it that way; her name was strong and powerful to her. Thus, she felt it suited her well. However 'Tema-chan' did sound cute…

What was she thinking? This is Shikamaru after all. Cute did not suit him in the least bit at all. He never gushed over anything and he never found anything cute unless it was a little kid, which even she understood. When it comes to kids you can't help it, they remind you too much of yourself.

Temari returned to her spot in Kamaitachi's lap. As much as she didn't want to, she felt like she needed a little more sleep. She would much rather have moved to the clearing by the stream but it seemed that the old wolf was tired and needed more rest. Temari didn't want to send her away because she was afraid she might not be able to summon her again. So, Temari wordlessly subjected herself to sleep again.

The next time she woke, it was due to Kamaitachi gently shaking her. She groggily sat up and gave him a questioning look as to why he had woken her.

"Forgive me Mistress but it has been several hours into the morning since the sun has risen. I feel that we should begin preparations to move Master Shikamaru to the clearing you found."

"Master Shikamaru?" She said incredulously and the weasel bowed his head.

"Forgive me but you cherish him above all others no? Then I too am subject to his word when it comes to you Mistress."

Temari had no idea what to say. The fact that Kamaitachi understood her feelings was not the issue, they are bonded after all. The shocking thing is that Kamaitachi openly said the unspoken understanding aloud. She didn't know if he and the old wolf had been talking but she didn't like it at all. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. What bothered her is that it was the truth, and she had no strength to openly admit it herself.

She didn't respond to Kamaitachi and turned to the old wolf who was sitting up.

"Let's get ready to move out." She said and the wolf nodded.

Breaking camp and preparing Shikamaru for travel took almost the entire morning. Breaking camp was simple but the old wolf had insisted on carrying her Master on a stretcher of sorts. By keeping his body straight, any damage done during the transportation would be as minimal as possible. So Temari had to go find wood to make one. Thankfully, in her pack she had rope which she used to bind the wood together.

Moving Shikamaru took an extra hour longer than it would have taken Temari to get to the clearing by herself. Nonetheless, his safety was of the up most priority and it wasn't like they were going anywhere anytime soon. When they arrived at the clearing, Kamaitachi immediately got to work on fishing while Temari made a fire. After their meal, she began to collect things for a makeshift shelter. All the while, Shikamaru was laid on the stretcher, his breathing steady but still very quiet. Temari had begun to believe that he would never wake up. When he did that evening as she was just finishing cleaning up from dinner, it shocked her.

As she came back to the fire after the fish had been cleared she felt something brush her leg. She knew it wasn't a bug, the feeling was too cool. She looked down to see fingers gently grazing her skin and her heart jumped out of delight. She turned and saw him facing her, his eyes tired but wondrous as always.

She would never be able to resist those eyes.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

"Shikamaru?" She whispered as her eyes widened. Upon realizing that he was awake, she cried out his name grasping the attention of the older wolf and Kamaitachi.

"H-hey." He croaked, giving her a small smile.

Overwhelmed, tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself upon him, unable to hold herself back. When she registered that she had thrown herself onto him she immediately sat back up and looked at him stiffly as he grinned at her.

"I-I am very happy to see you awake." She said quickly. Her stiff demeanor melted as his grin turned into a soft smile that seemed to wrap her heart.

"I am glad to see that you are alive."

Her eyes were trapped in his and he knew. He understood that even though she busied herself with taking care of him and finding the place by the river, she was trying to hide her fear and her worries for him. How did he always seem to know? Always seem to understand? How can he tell what was in her heart just by looking in, no through her eyes?

She watched silently as the old wolf began to talk to him and explain what had happened to him and how long it would take him to recover. Temari watched him thank her and scratch her ears, smiling at her happily. She saw his love for the old wolf flow through his smile, his touch. She wondered vaguely if she would ever feel that from him. She shook her head. Of course not, that was simply out of the question.

She went back to cooking the fish as Kamaitachi talked to Shikamaru. As she eavesdropped she did note that Kamaitachi did not use 'Master' in front of his name for which she was thankful of. As soon as she finished, she cut it into small pieces and asked Kamaitachi to catch and cook another fish. The weasel complied with her bidding and she moved next to Shikamaru.

"Here's some fish for you." She paused and frowned. "What's with that look?"

Shikamaru was looking at her rather oddly but then broke out into a grin. "This is the first time I've enjoyed something you've cooked besides chocolate."

She felt her face flush at the memory but stared at him blankly, not understanding his point. "And?" She asked and he grinned even wider.

"Well… if I get food poisoning, I won't-"

"WHAT?!" She yelled enraged.

"Temari, hey wait, listen-"

"FOOD POISONING?!" She roared, "I'll have you know that my Brothers love my cooking and cry like babies when I take Breakfast away from them! It's so delectable that they dream about it in their sleep!! How DARE you accuse me of being a lousy cook!!"

To her shock and surprise instead of him profusely apologizing, he smiled that soft smile that made her heart melt in front of him. "There you are." He said softly and she found her brain incapable of stuttering 'what?'

"You didn't seem like yourself. I was just trying to bring you back."

Her eyes were trapped in his again and all she could say was "oh."

"Temari?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure your cooking is delicious."

"It is." She scowled and he chuckled.

"Then can I taste some?"

"Yes."

After she finished feeding him, she brought him some water which he drank eagerly. After she got some water herself, she noticed that Shikamaru had fallen asleep and decided to do the same so she could take a watch shift during the night. She told her wishes to Kamaitachi and asked him to wake her up for any shift of his choosing unless she woke up first. She moved to the other side of the fire but the older wolf stepped in her path.

"Ookami-baasama?" She asked curiously and the old wolf looked back at her master.

"His skin is still cold. I thought he might warm up by now, being near the fire but he has not. Can you rest next to him to help warm him?"

She blushed internally at the thought of lying next to him but she nodded in agreement. Temari took her pack and put it by his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his and laid her head down on the pack, next to his shoulder. She stared at his sleeping face for a moment and smiled. Lying next to him wasn't terrible at all and didn't make her nervous. Instead, she was calm and content and never wanted to leave his side.

Her eye lids fluttered open as Kamaitachi touched her gently. She heard him whisper something about needing rest and she remembered nodding her head in agreement. She slowly sat up and realized it was early morning. The fire had dwindled down to almost nothing and she noted that Kamaitachi was keeping it alive, probably because it would be difficult to start up again once put out. She crossed her legs and sighed, not needing to move to a different spot for her watch.

The old wolf was curled up next to the fire, near her master's head and Kamitachi was snoring lightly, curled up in a ball on the other side of the old wolf. Temari looked down at Shikamaru's sleeping form and she smiled slightly. He looked so peaceful, dozing in the dark. She brushed her fingers along his arm and noted that his skin was warm again. Her eyes traveled back up to his face and she brushed some his bangs out of the way. She then noticed that his hair was slack in the tie and she pulled the ponytail out of his hair, allowing the smooth tresses to fall into her hand and in between her fingers.

She ran her fingers through his hair gently, something she had always wanted to do. She had always wondered what his hair felt like. If he conditioned it with nice shampoo and conditioner or if he just didn't care. If he used hair gel to help it stay up or if it was natural. She wondered vaguely if someday he would run his fingers through her hair.

She had a lot of those wonderings. Wondering if he would hold her hand, wondering if he would visit her in Suna just because he could, wondering if she would get a romantic Christmas or White Day present, wondering, wondering, wondering. She supposed that someday she should act on her feelings but then again maybe not. She was content being by his side, and she would always be.

Temari smiled at her outburst about the food earlier that day. As silly as it was Shikamaru wanted to see her how he normally saw her, outspoken and arguing. Arguing was a basis for their relationship. It was simply how they joked around, talked about serious issues, and flirted in Temari's case. At least, what she thought was flirting.

"Having fun there?"

Her fingers, still entwined with his hair froze and she looked down to see Shikamaru looking up at her with a contented look on his face.

"You didn't have to stop. It's nice."

Shocked, her fingers began to caress his hair again. He was looking at her curiously and contentedly at the same time. Was that even possible? Temari sucked in air and all she knew was that she was locked, captured in his gaze, the gaze she didn't understand. She bent her head down closer, closer to try and figure it out and soon instinct took over her as she closed her eyes and her lips gently pressed into his. She pulled back still in a daze as he sighed.

"Bah, how troublesome. The guy is supposed to make the first move. I guess I'll have to confess first then."

Temari stared at him in shock, partially from what he said and what she had just done. She felt his fingers work their way up to her free hand and he smiled at her. Not a normal smile but… a smile that was only for her. Temari- exclusive. Temari, she, of the Sand. Who was arrogant and a proud kunochi. Who loved to fight and kick ass. Who was of a whole other world, whole other home. And out of all the girls he could have chosen to give this smile to, he gave it to her. Temari- exclusive. She liked the thought of that. So, she smiled,

smiled a Shikamaru- exclusive smile back.

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

When Kirikiri Mai finally returned with help, Temari was a little sad to go back. The woods had been a small sanctuary, a peaceful place where reality seemed to melt and there was no need for anything else. During this time, she had finally confessed her burning desire for him, but not before he had confessed his desire for her. It had been some of the most stressful and joyous three and a half days of her life.

They were both put into the hospital where Temari slept in a bed next to his for two days straight. She was told her body had overextended itself from the fight and then the late nights and the nature to survive. Shikamaru slept almost five days more after she woke up, while Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura all tended to him, checking on him every day. It wasn't until a week later when they finally let him out of bed. By that point, Temari was already out of the hospital but never failed to visit everyday for most of the visiting hours. Their relationship had become knowledge to everyone they knew as the outward affection was blatantly obvious.

Her brothers begged her to come home to Suna but she refused until he got better, until she saw him walk out of the hospital with her own two eyes. In the meantime, she helped out the Ninja Academy with the younger kids with Hinata since the other teacher had given birth to twins and would be out for awhile. During her stay, Temari had also gotten the chance to meet Shikamaru's parents. She was nervous but happy to find that she readily got along with Yoshino.

Temari sighed however as she walked through the hospital again. As much as she was enjoying her time in Konoha, she was tired of seeing Shikamaru in the hospital. She wanted to go out and watch the clouds and be in the fresh air with him. She walked up the stairs and past nurses to the door to his room. To her surprise, the door opened before her hand reached the door knob and she found herself staring into Shikamaru's eyes.

There was a pause before Shikamaru said "You're in my way woman, I finally got discharged."

She stared at him before she threw her arms around him. How wonderful it felt for him to truly hold her tightly!

Temari drew back from the hug and smirked "It's about time you got discharged. Well then, let's get out of here."

He chuckled slightly and took her hand and led her down through the hospital, while she remained in disbelief that he was walking with her and holding her hand. Once a wondering, now a reality.

Once they reached the exit to the hospital Shikamaru frowned. He held out his hand and Temari watched as a rain drop fell into his palm.

"How troublesome, it didn't look like rain at all today." He grumbled.

"I think I have- ah yes here it is. I have an umbrella."

Shikamaru eyed it for a moment and said "You can get electrocuted with one of those you know. But only if you're-"

"Shut up. Let's just go."

Temari opened the umbrella and he put his arm around her waist, grumbling about troublesome women, and they both stepped out into the rain under the umbrella.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining _

End.

The song "Umbrella" is owned by Rhianna .


End file.
